The Day Everything Changed
by bemykingofthelab
Summary: Neville and Ella were just friends, at least that's what they tried to convince themselves of. But, what would happen through and after the horrific Battle of Hogwarts?


**The Day Everything Changed**

Harry was standing in the middle of the Room of Requirement. He was alive and here. Lord Voldemort was coming and we were about to go into battle. Our work with Dumbledore's Army was about to be tested. The Battle of Hogwarts was about to begin. It was time to pick a side. You either gave yourself to Lord Voldemort and joined his fellow Death Eaters or you fought to your death in the name of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Neville, where are you going?" I ask as he made his way to the small door that led to the Hogs Head.

"Aberforth wants me," he replies, shock settling in.

Aberforth Dumbledore only sent for Neville when there was something serious going on. Neville knew that and I knew that. Something big was happening.

"What does he want?" I half whisper as a few of the students are watching the two of us.

"He wouldn't tell me. It's not safe," he replies.

"Neville…" I begin. "You have to promise me you'll stay safe, for me. Please."

"I'll try as hard as I can."

I pull him into a hug, not wanting to let him go. I've finally admitted to myself that I'm in love with my best friend and now he could potentially die. I couldn't let this happen.

Looking into my eyes Neville says, "I will stay safe. I have my wand, Aberforth is there. I promise I'll be back, Ella."

"You promise?" I ask, tears staining my cheeks.

"I promise with all my heart."

Slowly, I let my arms return to my side as I say, "Just be careful Neville."

"I will. I'll be back, Ella."

And with that he slips through the door and I sink to my knees, unable to hold it in anymore.

"I love you."

* * *

The wooden door swung open and I stood up straight away, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Look who it is! Didn't tell you?" Neville's voice boomed.

Scream filled the room, "HARRY!" "It's Potter, it's POTTER!" "Ron!" "_Hermione!_"

"Neville!" I screamed, lost in the crowd.

Everyone crowded around the four, engulfing them in hugs. There was no way I would be up there anytime soon. It sounded as if a group of children just woke up in Christmas day to find Santa Claus had brought them toys the night before.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Neville called, as the crowd back up a bit.

"Where are we?" Harry asks after a moment.

"Room of Requirement, of course!" Neville replies. "Surpassed itself, hasn't it? The Carrows are chasing me, and I knew I had just one chance for a hideout: I managed to get through the door with Ella and this is what I found! Well, it wasn't exactly like this when I arrived, it was a load smaller, there were only two hammocks and just Gryffindor and Ravenclaw hangings. But it's expanded as more and more of the D.A. have arrived."

"And the Carrows can't get in" Harry questions, his eyes wandering around the room, looking for something.

"No," Seamus exclaims, his bruised face appearing in the large crowd. "It's a proper hideout. As long as one of us stays in here, they can't get at us, the door won't open. It's all down to Ella and Neville. They really _get_ this room. You've got to ask it for _exactly_ what you need – like, 'I don't want any Carrow supporters to be able to get in' – and it'll do it for you!"

"More like Voldemort supporters..." I mumble.

"You've just got to make sure you close the loopholes! Ella and Neville are amazing!" Seamus finishes.

"It's quite straightforward, really," Neville states. "We'd been in here about a day and a half, and getting really hungry. I wished I could get something to eat, and that's when the passage to the Hog's Head opened up. We went through it and met Aberforth. He's been providing us with food, because for some reason, that's the one thing the room doesn't do."

"Yeah, well, food's one of the five exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration," Ron replies, sounding as if he were quoting Hermione.

"So we've been hiding out here for nearly two weeks," Seamus says continuing the story. "And it just makes more hammocks every time we need them, and it even sprouted a pretty good bathroom once more girls started turning up –"

"– and thought they'd quite like to wash yes," Lavender Brown finishes.

"Tell us what you've been up to, though," Ernie begs. "There've been so many rumors. We've been trying to keep up with you on _Potterwatch_. You didn't break into Gringotts?"

"They did!" Neville says. "And the dragon's true too!"

Suddenly a loud burst of applause bursts out and Ron takes a bow.

"What were you after?" Seam questions, a little too eagerly.

Harry suddenly claps his hand to his scar and turns his face to us, looking sick.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Neville questions. "Want to sit down? I expect you're tired, aren't –?"

"No," Harry replies quickly. "We need to get going."

"What are going to do, then, Harry?" Seamus asks. "What's the plan?"

"Plan?" Harry questions, bewildered. "Well, there's something we – Ron, Hermione, and I – need to do, and then we'll get out of here."

Everyone's face fell, including mine. They just go here and they were leaving?

"What d'you mean, 'get out of here'?" Neville asks, as confused as ever.

"We haven't come back to stay. There's something important we need to do –"

"What is it?"

"I – I can't tell you."

A group of whispers break out in bewilderment. He can't tell us?

"Why can't you tell us? It's something to do with fighting You-Know-Who, right?" Neville questions.

"Well, yeah –" Harry starts.

"Then we'll help you."

Everyone nods, a few jumping from their chairs ready at a moment's notice.

"You don't understand. We – we can't tell you. We've got to do it – alone," he explains.

"Why?" Neville asks.

"Because…" he trails off. "Dumbledore left the three of us a job and we weren't supposed to tell – I mean, he wanted us to do it, just the three of us.

"We're his army," Neville wines, making me want to go up there and leave the trio be. They obviously have something important to do.

"Dumbledore's Army. We were all in it together, we've been keeping it going while you three have been off on your own –"

"It wasn't exactly a picnic, mate," Ron chimes in.

"I never said it had, but I don't see why you can't trust us. Everyone in this room's been fighting and they've been driven in here because the Carrows were hunting them down. Everyone in here's proven they're loyal to Dumbledore – loyal to you."

"Look," Harry begins when suddenly the tunnel door opens behind them.

"We got your message, Neville! Hello you three, I thought you must be here!"

It was Luna and Dean. Seamus jumped for joy as he made a mad dash to hug his best friend.

"Hi, everyone!" Luna exclaims. "Oh, it's great to be back."

"Luna, what are you doing here? How did you –?"

"I sent for her," Neville explains, holding up the fake Galleon from D.A. "I promised her and Ginny that if you turned up I'd let them know. We all thought that if you turned up I'd let them know. We all thought that if you came back, it would mean revolution. That we were going to overthrow Snape and the Carrows."

"Of course that's what it means," Luna chimes in. "Isn't it, Harry? We're going to fight them out of Hogwarts?"

I look at her shaking my head.

"Listen," Harry starts. "I'm sorry, but that's not what we came back for. There's something we've got to do, and then –"

"You're going to leave us in this mess?" Michael Corner demands.

"No!" Ron shouts. "What we're doing will benefit everyone in the end, it's about trying to get rid of You-Know-Who –"

"Then let us help!" Neville shouts angrily. "We want to be a part of it!"

"Will you listen to Harry?" I shout, my anger finally reaching its boiling point. "Dumbledore sent him! If Dumbledore wants only them to help, then that's it!"

The tunnel door swung open once again showing the faces of Ginny, Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and Cho.

"Aberforth's getting a bit annoyed," Fred announces raising his hand in answer to the several cries of greeting. "He wants a kip, and his bar's turned into a railway station."

"I got the message," Cho says, holding up her fake Galleon.

"So what's the plan, Harry?" George interjects.

"There isn't one," Harry replies looking a little more than overwhelmed.

"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favorite kind," Fred questions.

"You've got to stop this!" Harry screamed at Neville. "What did you call them all back for? This is insane –"

Looking over at Neville, I give him a sympathetic look.

"We're fighting, aren't we?" Fran asks, taking out his fake galleon. "This message said Harry was back, and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand, though –"

"You haven't got a _wand_ –"Seamus starts, suddenly interested.

Ron suddenly turns to Harry as they have a small conversation that I can barely hear.

"Why can't they help?" Ron whispers.

"What?"

"They can help," he states, dropping his voice again so only the pair can hear.

"Okay," Harry calls to the room, all noise ceasing. "There's something we need to find. Something – something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?"

He looked hopefully our small group of Ravenclaws; Padma, Michael, Terry, Cho Luna, and me.

"Well, there's her lost diadem," said Michael, rolling his eyes, "it's _lost_, you two. That's sort of the point."

I was ready to smack him. How dare he insult one of my best friends?

"When was it lost?" Harry asks curiously.

"Centuries ago, they say," Cho states. "Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but nobody's ever found a trace of it, have they?"

All of us Ravenclaws shook our heads.

"Sorry, but what is a diadem?" Ron asks.

"It's a kind of crown," Terry explains. "Ravenclaw's was supposed to have magical properties, enhance the wisdom of the wearer."

"Yes, Daddy's Wrackspurt siphons –"

But Harry cut across Luna, "And none of you have ever seen anything that looks like it?"

We all shake our heads again. Harry looks disappointed.

"If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry? Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue," Cho suggests.

Harry suddenly has a pained expression on his face for a moment before he finally says, "Listen, I know it's not much of a lead, but I'm going to go and look at this statue, at least find out what the diadem looks like. Wait for me here and keep, you know – the other one – safe."

Cho was on her feet, but Ginny spoke up rather fiercely, "No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?"

"Oooh, yes, I'd like to," Luna answers happily while Cho sits down, looking rather disappointed.

"How do we get out?" Harry asks Neville.

"Over here," Neville replies, leading the pair over to the small cupboard in the corner.

"It comes our somewhere different every day, so they're never been able to find it," he explains. "Only trouble is, we never know exactly where we're going to end up when we go out. Be careful, Harry, they're always patrolling the corridors at night."

"No problem," Harry replies. "See you in a bit."

And with that the room burst into chatter as the two left the room.

* * *

"Neville!" I call through all the noise, but he doesn't hear me.

Out of all the times I've needed him, I've needed him the most right now."

"Neville!" I call again.

Deciding it's much too loud to hear anything in the commotion, I sprint towards him, not caring that I just pushed half of my classmates out of the way. I needed to get to my best friend, the man who I loved more than anything else in the world.

With a thud, we tumble to the ground.

"Why hello, Ella," Neville smiles, looking up at me.

"I don't know how you do it," I state. "I just don't know…"

"Do what," Neville question, bringing himself to a sitting position.

"Speaking in front of everyone, this, staying calm, everything," I reply. "I remember in our first year when you had a hard time standing up to Harry, Hermione, and Ron when they were sneaking out. Look at you now, Neville. You're a true Gryffindor. I know you argued with the sorting hat to put you in Hufflepuff, but you're one of the bravest Gryffindors I know."

"You know, it's all because of you," Neville replies with a smile.

"Because of me?" I question. "I'm not the slightest bit brave."

"That's not what I meant…" he trails off, sighing.

"What did you mean then?" I ask.

"I'm not sure you want to know. At least not right now. Not in front of everyone else. We already have quite a few staring at us as it is," Neville says as their heads turn away quickly.

"Neville, you're my best friend, you can tell me anything," I reply, not caring that half of people around us were eavesdropping.

"Later, okay?" he asks.

"You promise?" I ask.

"I promise."

* * *

The small cupboard finally bursts open into the large crowd of people, which now includes Kingsley, Lupin, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Bill, Fleur, and Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Harry, what's happening" Lupin asks, meeting him at the foot of the stairs.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school – Snape's run for it – What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army," Fred explains. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."

"What first, Harry?" called George. "What's going on?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," Harrys says. "We're fighting."

A great roar fills the room as the members of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, and Harry's old Quidditch team; all with their wands drawn are heading up to the main castle along with Neville and I, holding hands.

We were ready for war.

* * *

The ceiling of the Great Hall was dark and scattered with scars as the fours house tables were packed with students; some in travel cloaks, others in pajamas. Few actually sat at their own house table, unless you were a Slytherin of course. I sat near the end of the table with Neville, Luna, and Dean, our wands at the ready as Professor McGonagall spoke.

"… evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point."

Most of the students look frightened, almost as if they had been petrified by the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.

Ernie Macmillan stood up at the Hufflepuff table and shouted, "and what if we want to stay and fight?"

A great applause rang out in his honor.

"If you are of age, you may stay," Professor McGonagall announces.

"What about our things?" called a Ravenclaw first year, "Our trunks, our owls?"

"We have no time to collect possessions," Professor McGonagall cries. "The important thing is to get you out of here safely."

"Where's Professor Snape?" shouts a girl from the Slytherin table.

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk," she replies, a great cheer erupting from everyone but the Slytherins.

"We have already placed protection around the castle," Professor McGonagall explains. "But it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects –"

But her final words are drowned out as a different voice echoes throughout the Hall. It's high, cold and clear. You couldn't tell where it was coming from exactly. It seems as if it's coming from the walls themselves, just like the basilisk in the pipes.

"I know that you are preparing to fight." Screams sound amongst the students, I myself, clutching onto to Neville's arm with what I'm sure is a look of terror. I've faced Lord Voldemort before… but to know he was after everyone was worse.

"Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

A sudden silence rushes over the Great Hall, pressing against our eardrums, much too big to be contained within the walls.

"Give me Harry Potter," Voldemort's voice sounds. "And none should be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded.

"You have until midnight."

The silence pressed on once again. Everyone turned their head towards Harry, who was frozen in the glare of thousands of invisible beams.

Suddenly a figure emerged from the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson as she raises a shaking arm and screams, "But he's there! Potter's _there_! Someone grab him!"

Before Harry could reply, everyone at the Gryffindor table and a few Gryffindors scattered throughout the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, including me, rise to our feet with our backs at Harry, facing the Slytherins. The Hufflepuffs then join as well as the Ravenclaws. We were all looking directly at Pansy, our wands emerging, preparing for a duel.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," Professor McGonagall states. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow."

Slowly the Slytherins exit, their table emptying.

"Ravenclaws, follow on!" Professor McGonagall cries.

Slowly, the four tables empty except for the few who stay behind. The Slytherins completely vanished while a few Ravenclaws, including myself, remain. Even more Hufflepuffs and half of the Gryffindors remain in their seats, leaving Professor McGonagall to pick out the underage and lead them on their way.

"Absolutely not, Creevey, go! _And_ you, Peakes!" she shouts.

"You're staying behind, Ella?" Neville questions, giving me a worried look.

"I'm not leaving you alone," I reply.

Kingsley then steps forward on the raised platform to address those who have remained behind.

"We've got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast! A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order if the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers – Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor – where they'll have a good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus" he looks at Lupin – "Arthur" – he points toward Mr. Weasley, sitting at the Gryffindor table – "and I will take groups onto the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize the defense of the entrances of the passageways into the school –"

"Sounds like a job for us," calls Fred, indicating himself and George, and Kingsley nods in approval.

"All right, leaders up here and we'll divide the troops!"

"Potter," Professor McGonagall says, hurrying up to him, as students began to flood the platform for positions and receiving instruction. "_Aren't you supposed to be looking for something?_"

"What? Oh," Harry starts. "oh yeah!"

"Then go, Potter, go!"

"Right – yeah –"

And with that Harry disappears.

Neville immediately turns to me, "Go to the towers. You will be the safest there."

"What about you?" I exclaim. "Where are you going?"

"I need to help out with the defenses. I know the school well… Fred and George need help. It's my strength, Ella," he announces, his voice showing no movement as to a different position.

"Neville… I can't be sure you'll be safe. I need you," I beg.

Looking around, I notice we're the only two still sitting down.

"I want you to be safe too. I promise I'll stay safe. I won't be with them long. Professor Sprout has a plan. I'll be out of there in no time."

"You're sure you'll stay safe, Neville? I can't lose you."

"I promise. I'll be out with you in no time," he replies.

"Let me come with you," I beg.

"No, Ella, you need to stay safe. I know you can do this, but I need you to be safe."

"I want to come with you!"

"Ella, please, just go to the Ravenclaw towers with Professor Flitwick. He's an amazing dueler. He'll keep you out of trouble. I'll be with you soon."

With tears running down my cheeks, I nod.

Slowly we get up and he pulls me into a hug, our arms wrapping around each other, my head on his shoulder. We may look a bit weird as best friends, but I don't know if I'll ever see him again. I don't want to lose him. I just want to freeze time right here, right now in this moment. I want to stay in Neville's arms forever.

"Longbottom! Anderson! I hate to break up this moment, but we have a war hanging over our heads. Get to your positions! We need you help!" McGonagall calls to us.

Slowly, we break apart and head to our positions.

All I can think about is how I may never see him again and how I never told him that I love him.

* * *

"Padma! Over here! Terry! I need you over here! And Ella, cover there, please! I want you all to stay as safe as possible. Today is the day to let your inner dueling self-loose. You need to loosen up, keep your wand at the ready and then go. No one cares if you use the unforgivable curses, as long as you're hitting our enemies only. We're fighting to the death in the name of Hogwarts to keep our world safe. If you want to continue living and breathing the free air of the wizarding world, I suggest you give it your all. Did you hear me?" Professor Flitwick squeaks from the center of the Ravenclaw tower.

"Yes, Professor Flitwick," we all chime in.

"Good! Now, wands at the ready and in your positions! Do we have any last minute reminders?" he asks.

"Don't act like Lockhart during his duel with Snape," a Hufflepuff calls.

All the Ravenclaws suddenly drops our wands to our side and stare at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Lockhart is a Ravenclaw. You will not speak ill of him. He may not seem like the greatest wizard to you, but he can work wonders with his memory charm," Terry Boot shouts.

"Oh, you mean the memory charm that has him locked up in St. Mungos?" the Hufflepuff calls.

I can't help but stare daggers at him. Sure, I'm not much of a fan of Gilderoy Lockhart myself, but a Hufflepuff does not act like this.

"I'm only joking…" he calls back.

I just shake my head, moving back into my position. And just in time too because the boundaries were starting to fade.

"They're coming!" Professor Flitwick shouts. "Wands at the ready! Wands at the ready! Are you listening to me?! Wands at the ready!"

It all happened so quickly. The boundary was there, and then it was gone and Death Eaters were everywhere.

"Stupify!" I shout at the nearest masked figure, a scarlet beam shooting from my wand.

"Expelliarmus!" "Crucio!" "Imperio!"

The battle has officially begun.

"Oh who is this that stuns Dolohov?" a voice calls in my ear and I freeze. "Why, you can't be more than, what, seventeen. Just became of age, seeing as your trace is gone. Now, why would a pretty girl like you stay to fight, huh?"

One look and I see Fenir Greyback to my side. This was not good.

"Oh, you don't talk? That's just too bad… you would have made an excellent…"

And excellent what we may never know because he suddenly falls over from the stunning spell.

"You okay, Ella?" Padma Patil calls.

"Yeah, thanks, Padma!" I shout back, ready to face my next opponent.

"Anytime!" she calls back.

Suddenly, a scream sounds from below. It was an all too familiar voice. Luna Lovegood was in trouble.

"Luna!" I call, scared for her life, but she can't hear me in all the commotion and the height of the tower.

"Save yourself, dearie. You know she'll just die," a voice calls in my ear.

This time I was ready, and the spell shot out of my mouth before he could ever lift his.

Dolohov was stunned once again.

"Someone do something with these two!" I shout, not wanting them to wake up around me.

"Out of my way!" Flitwick calls. "Who do we have here? Dolohov and Greyback. Filthy creatures… I suppose a drop from the top of the tower would do them good. Wingardium Leviosa!"

Both Dolohov and Greyback are in the air and hovering over the edge.

"Yes, this will do them quite nicely," he calls as he breaks the spelling, sending them tumbling to their deaths.

"Now, does anyone want to go save Luna?" he asks, as if dropping Dolohov and Greyback was nothing.

"Well, what are you standing here for? Move!"

And with that, I disapparated for the first time in a year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Apparition only takes seconds, so of course I was there in the blink of an eye, right at Luna's side, my wand at the ready.

"You kill her and you die!" I shout at the face before me.

"Oh, sticking up for your friend, are you Anderson?" the Death Eater cackles. "Yes, I know your name. Your mother and I were friends here… until she went after that Anderson boy. Do you know what it's like to lose a best friend? I think not. It's time you learned the lesson your mother should have learned years ago."

"Avada Kedavra!" A voice yells from behind me, the Death Eater falling to the ground dead.

Are you okay Luna, Ella?" Professor Lupin questions, kneeling before us, Luna springing to her feet,

"Just fine," we respond in unison.

"Stay safe!" he calls running back into battle. That was the last time I saw Remus J. Lupin alive.

* * *

I was back in the castle, searching for Neville, still fighting.

"Mandrakes!" an all too familiar voice calls, Neville. "Going to lob them over the walls – they won't like this!"

"Neville!" I shout, running in the direction of him, knowing full well the cry of a Mandrake was fatal.

Professor Sprout spotted me first and stopped the group, taking off her ear muffs to talk.

"Anderson! We need you! I have an extra pair of ear muffs. Take these and a few pots. We're throwing mandrakes at the Death Eaters!" Professor Sprout announces.

I nod, taking the ear muffs and doing as I'm told, as we continue out made dash for the walls next to Neville. He was safe. Relief was flooding over me.

With a giant scream from us, we have them over the walls as that large crowd of Death Eaters, our ear muffs on tight.

We watch below as everyone falls dead, thankful there was no one from our group down there.

Professor Sprout waves for us to get away as we make our way through the castle, away from the cry of the Mandrakes.

* * *

The walls shook with the echo of Lord Voldemort's cold voice once again, "You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery,

"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dread with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battles recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

I look at Neville, my heart feeling as if it might collapse.

"What are you going to do?" he asks abruptly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," I reply.

"I'll help collect the dead. You stay in and help the injured. How about that?" he suggests.

"You're sure you'll be perfectly safe out there?" I question once again. I've asked this question far too much tonight.

"I'll be fine, Ella. The battle is at an armistice for an hour. I won't be out there long. I'll have to mourn a few of the dead too. I also need to find Gran," he replies.

"Stay safe, please." I whisper, tears falling once again. I'm not even sure they've stopped since the first time.

"I will, I promise. I'll be back in a few minutes," he replies.

I nod, not wanting to let him out of my sight, knowing he'll never let me come with him to gather the dead.

"See you in a few then," he announces.

"See you in a few."

And with that, Neville retreated to the grounds, with me heading back to the injured.

* * *

Fred was dead. A Weasley lay dead and motionless. I was ready to cry. Fred was the go to person to cheer you up. He was relatively nice and we needed him to stay here, at Hogwarts. Everyone loved him, even the Slytherins, though they'll never admit it.

I join the Weasleys mourning over their loss. That's when I see who's right beside him; Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, otherwise known as just Tonks even if her last name is now Lupin.

My head fell into my hands as I slid to the floor. They had a child together. They had a child, Teddy. What would happen to Teddy? Harry's the godfather, but I don't even know if he'll make it through the night. We need to keep him safe.

A small sob escapes my lips, unnoticed by most.

Ginny kneels down and wraps her arms around me and together we cry. Why she's trying to comfort me, I have no idea, she just lost her brother.

"I'm sorry…" I choke out between tears.

"Thank you," she whispers back between sobs.

We sit there, hugging each other as if our life depends on it, the dead and the injured laying around us. All these people, loyal to Harry Potter, fighting against Lord Voldemort. They all died heroes, heroes that shall never live to see another day. That was our hour long armistice, and all I did was cry.

* * *

"NO!" the scream sounds from beside me, causing me to jump and look up.

Harry lay motionless in the arms of Hagrid, the half-giant clearly crying.

The screams start up, Professor McGonagall's and Ginny's the worst. My eyes, once dry, filled with while I scream, "No!"

"_No!_"

"Harry! HARRY!"

Ron, Hermione and Ginny stand motionless before him, their screams the worst. They had not just lost a hero today, they lost their best friend. Ginny lost the love of her life.

The Great Hall sounded as if it were on fire when Voldemort spoke, "SILENCE!"

A flash a light falls, causing all of us to be quiet.

"It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where belongs!"

Hagrid lowers himself before the man talking, sobs clearly escaping his lips.

"You see?" Voldemort asks, striding before us. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" Ron yells, everyone screaming and crying again.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," Voldemort chants. "Killed while trying to save himself."

Never, never, never. There is no way in hell he tried to save himself. It just wasn't Harry.

A sudden bang sounded as Voldemort's victim fell to the floor, clearly on his way to charge him.

That's when I let out a sudden gasp, Neville Longbottom, Neville, just tried to charge Voldemort. My tears only fell faster.

"And who is this?" Voldemort cries. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

"Neville!" I scream, lost in the crowd. I was never going to get to his side.

Bellatrix let out a cackle and shouted, "It is Neville Longbottom, my lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

I was ready to punch her face in. She had no right to talk about Neville like that.

"Ah, yes, I remember," Voldemort says, looking down at Neville who was now struggling to his feet, unarmed and unprotected. He was giving himself away to death, I couldn't let this happen, not on my watch.

"But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort cackles.

"So what if I am?" Neville bellows.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come from a noble stock. You will make a valuable Death Eater. We need you kind, Neville Longbottom," Voldemort responds, coldly.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," he shouts back. "Dumbledore's Army!"

Us from Dumbledore's Army scream back, Voldemort throwing a Silencing Charm, still unable to keep us quiet.

"Very well," Voldemort says. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it."

"No I scream, rushing for Neville, throwing curses at the Death Eaters, all hell breaking loose.

"You will not do this to him!" I scream once more.

A window shatters as a bird flies in, the room suddenly quiet. A hat flew from its beak, straight at Neville. The Sorting Hat.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," Voldemort shrieks. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

Neville grew motionless as Voldemort's wand stands, pointing directly at his head where the hat sat.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," Voldemort screams, the Sorting Hat suddenly bursting into flames.

A scream, that was not human, escaped from my mouth as I ran for Neville, pushing through the crowd. He was not going to die tonight, not before I told him I love him, at least.

Suddenly hundreds of people flew over the walls as a loud voice shouts, "HAGGER!" The giants were here, turning their backs on Voldemort.

Then the hooves come along with their bows, arrows shooting everywhere.

That's when Neville sprang to his feet, the full Body-Bind Curse breaking. The flaming hat fell and a silver sword was pulled from it.

The sword was slashes, and Nagini's head flies, the snake dead, Voldemort screaming in anger.

"HARRY!" Hagrid shouts. "HARRY – WHERE'S HARRY?"

The ceiling explodes as the Death Eaters are howling in pain. It must be thestrals.

Curses flew from my wand at the group of Death Eaters. Harry will not have died in vain.

More and more people swarm up the steps, ready to fight, some in their pajamas, others fully dressed in their robes, curses already flying.

A group of house elves swarm into the Great Hall from the kitchens, screaming and waving carving knives and cleavers, and at the front, with the a locket in hand, Regulus Black's locket, was Kreacher.

"Fight! Fight! Fight for my Master, defender if house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!" Kreacher orders.

McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn all stood dueling Voldemort at once. Today was the night this would be over, he was going to die.

A curse is shot past my ear, green in color, continuing its path an inch from Ginny.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Molly Weasley screams, charging at Bellatrix Lestrange to the death.

"No!" Molly shouts. "Get back! _Get back!_ She is mine!"

Everyone stops, watching the two battle.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" Bellatrix cackles. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!" Mrs. Weasley screams.

Bellatrix laughs as Molly's curse beneath her outstretched hand, hitting her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.

With the loudest scream yet, Bellatrix topples over, everyone cheering for joy. Bellatrix was dead. Bellatrix Lestrange was dead!

The fight was back on as Voldemort pushes McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn out of the way, his wand pointing directly at Molly Weasley.

"_Protego!_" Someone roars, all turning in shock. It was Harry, Harry Potter. He was alive and just pulling off his invisibility cloak.

A yell of shock carries through the room, "Harry!" "HE'S ALIVE!"

The yells are stifled at once, Harry and Voldemort circling each other.

"I don't want anyone to try and help," Harry orders, total silence meeting him. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"Potter doesn't mean that," Voldemort hisses. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," Harry replies simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…"

"One of us?" Voldemort jeers, his eyes as red as a snake. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who survived the accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling strings?"

Anger flared in me. How dare he insult Professor Dumbledore!

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" Harry counters, the pair moving in a perfect circle. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"_Accidents!_" Voldemort wails, still holding his wand, the crowd frozen. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't being killing anyone else tonight," Harry states, still circling. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people –"

"But you did not!"

"– I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"_You dare_ –"

"Yes, I dare," Harry replies. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before toy make another big mistake?"

Voldemort continues to circle, no noise escaping, not even a small gasp.

"Is it love again?" Voldemort asks. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, _love_, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? _Love_, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter – and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," Harry states.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," Voldemort throws back. You must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," Harry replies simply, shock animating Voldemort's face.

A cold laugh fills the room, humorless and insane, echoing throughout the hall.

"You think _you_ know more magic than I do?" Voldemort interjects. "Than _I_, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it," Harry states. "But he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean her was weak!" Voldemort screams. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was clever than you," Harry says, "a better wizard, a better man.

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You though you did," Harry states, "but you were wrong.

A gasp emerges from the crowd in shock. Voldemort wasn't behind Albus Dumbledore's death?

"_Dumbledore is dead!_" Voldemort hurls the words at Harry, like that would cause him pain. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of the castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead," Harry replies calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream Is this?" Voldemort chides, still not striking.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours." Harry states as if this was as simple as eating dinner every day. "Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment your started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the one thing you don't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you Riddle?"

Voldemort did not answer, their circling continuing.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," Harry states flatly. "The same as my mother's because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," Voldemort screeches. "But when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him –"

"Of course he told you that," Harry says, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her. And he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matter not!" he shrieks. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what pretty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great _love_! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand. But I got there ahead of you, little boy – I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it did," Harry states coolly. " You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done…. Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle…."

"What is this?"

Voldemort's pupils were now slits in his skull, shock evident.

"It's your last chance," Harry says, "It's all you've got left…. I've seen what you'll be otherwise…. Be a man…. Try for some remorse…."

"You dare –?" Voldemort questions.

"Yes, I dare," Harry answers, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

The pairs' hands were trembling with fright, everyone on edge, these were the final moments.

"The wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed –"

"Aren't you listening? _Snape never beat Dumbledore!_ Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort shakes with pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you?" Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? _The wand chooses the wizard_…. The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand gad given him its allegiance….

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

For a split second, it seems there was shock on Voldemort's face, but it quickly disappears.

"What does it matter?" he asks softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone…. and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy…."

"But you're too late," Harry says. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him."

My eyes dart to the hawthorn wand in his hand, the wand of Draco Malfoy.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" Harry whispers. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because of if it does…. I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

Silence falls over the room as everyone stands in shock, the sun rising over the hill tops. There was a tension in the room that was about to break.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_ "Expelliarmus!"_

The bang that sounded knocked me off my feet, golden flames that erupted between the two. The two spells met exactly in the middle of the circle, The Elder Wand flies high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling. Harry caught the wand in his free hand just as Voldemort fell backwards. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stands with twos wands in his hand.

A second of silence and then a great roar of cheers fills the room. Lord Voldemort, The Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Tom Riddle was dead.

I rush to Harry's side, cheering just as everyone else is, Neville beside me.

The house tables are replaced and Professor McGonagall orders for a feast. The crowd starts to thin as everyone takes a seat at the tables.

I spot Neville, a gash on his cheek, a smile beaming on my face and I run. We collide, nearly tumbling to the ground in the crowd, but I don't care. This is my moment.

Before I can even start, he presses his lips to mine in a kiss. My arms wrap around his neck, his in my hair. It was as if we were the only two in the room, all the noise of enjoyment closed out as we share this kiss.

When we pull away, I'm smiling just as Neville is.

"I know, you probably don't feel the same way…." Neville begins, "but I love you. I always have, and I always will.

"I love you, too, Neville," I reply, bringing my lips back to his.

And so, the night was over. I spent it in the Great Hall with Neville at the Gryffindor table, the sword of Godric Gryffindor lying beside him. We were together. We were finally together. Voldemort was defeated, along with Peeves' tune carrying through throughout the night:

_We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one,_

_And Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun!_

"Now what are we going to do?" Neville questions, a smirk on his face, challenging me to another adventure.

I answer him with a kiss, a smile on my face.


End file.
